Hunter (on hold)
by CaptainRexLover
Summary: After facing a devistating inccident with 'blood suckers' Clone Captain Rex finds himself attracted to a dark haired, pale skined, woman with a firey spirit like his, but could she be the death of him? And was their meetting an accident? Rating may change Rex x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Reasons listed on AvengWars, orig. on**

* * *

Blaster blots rang out in the middle of the night, waking the Captain with a start. He was still in his armor, and he was laying on the ground. Another shot and shouts. He jumped up, grabbing his twin D17 twin hand blasters from their holsters on his Kama, ready to shoot what was endangering the camp.

His mind registered that the shots were at the southern end of the camp, running in that direction though, when he got there it was dead silent. Troops lay on the ground, blood every where. Rex walked over to the closest clone, leaning down checking for a pulse. None. He continued this till there was only one he hadn't checked. Assuming he was already gone, Rex started to walk away, till he heard a moan of pain. Shooting around, "make any type of noise if you can hear me," Rex commanded. There was silence for a minute, then Rex heard the softest "Sir".

"Relax, its okay," Rex said seeing for the first time, the red blood puddle under the man's neck and the huge chunk of flesh missing. The man's grip on his neck was the only thing keeping him from bleeding up that second, but it was starting to loosen. Rex activated his com-link, "Bone, I need u over in the southern end of camp right now!" "Yes, Sir, on my way."

"Hang in there," he told the dying trooper, "helps on the way." The temperature seemed to have dropped 20 degrees in that minute. There was a low growl, making the injured trooper whimper. "Captain! There you are!" Bone yelled panting and out of breath slightly. Rex nodded slightly to the trooper, seeing fear in the man's eyes as Bone approached. "It's okay, he's here to help," Rex said softly, trying to comfort the trooper. Bone quickly fixed the trooper as much as he could right there, "What's your name?" "Sk-Sketch," he said, coughing softly.

They all froze when they heard shouts again, "Sir, do you think it's back?" Sketch questioned softly, with fear in his eyes again. "Is what back?" Rex asked standing up, reaching down to help Sketch up. "The monster that attacked us," Sketch replied softly as if it was obvious. The shouts and shots sounded farther away, "Bone, get him to the medic tent and finish helping him."

"Where are you going Sir," Bone questioned as Rex started for the eastern end of the base. "To go help them," Rex shouted as he started running.

The shouts grew more paniced by the time Rex had reached the troops fighting what ever it was they were fighting. Rex shot a couple times, only landing one shot, which obviously was a mistake. The thing, which he was a man, had blood all around his mouth and fangs like a wolf, which Rex landing a shot on him only pissed him off even more. The man started after him now.

Rex shot rapidly, but ended up spinning out of the way before it could sink it's teeth into his neck. He bearly had time to recover when it attacked again. The thing lunged at him, and at the last second, Rex hit it with the butt of his blaster. _What is this thing_, Rex thought, _it just wont give_ up. This time though, Rex was pinned between the thing and a tree, there was no way out. The man lunged at him, knocking him against the tree. Rex grunted with pain, knowing he was probably going to die here though. The man's fangs were just entering his neck when Rex heard a shot, and the man twisted around, stopping his attack on him. The man growled, low and intimidatingly. Whoever fired the shot started running into the forest, the man chasing after them. Unhesitatingly Rex ran after them, but stopped when he realized what he was doing. Everyone froze when they heard shots being fired, but they sounded different than blaster blots. There was silence for a minute, then the slightest rustle of leaves. A figure stood in the shadows, raising it's hands when all the men pointed their guns at them.

A girl, around 20 or so stepped out of the shadows. There was a deep gash in her right thigh all the way down to her knee, and a cut on her forehead, blood steadily dripping out of both wounds. She wore a black corset with red ribbon and lace, a black leather jacket, and black ankle boots. A holster for two blasters was under her jacket, and two holsters on each leg, one on the upper thigh and one on her lower leg. She had a backpack that, what a surprise, was black. Her jet black hair with some red streaks was in a high pony tail that ended near her waist. Her ruby red lips moved slightly as she said, "Not the way i meant to introduce myself."

"Who are you," Gunner said demanding. "You can call me hunter, that's what my friends call me." "Why are you here?" he questioned again. She pulled out an apple, offering it to any of them shrugged and took a bite when none of them moved to take it. "Little did you know you guys were fighting a 200 year old vampire with anger issues," Hunter said sitting on a near by rock. "A what?" "A V-A-M-P-I-R-E, you know demon blood suckers from hell type," she said. "And your friends call you hunter cuz you hunt them," Rex said, waiting for her to confirm. "Oh, 1 point for your Captain," she said sarcastically. "How would you know he's the Captain?" "Uh, one, you just told me, and just by the say he stands holds a sense of authority." she said glancing at Rex, smiling a bit. "Any way, I suggest you guys pack up your, *clears throat*, camp and find real shelter, storms coming soon. And you don't want to be out in one of these storms, their acidic. You know what, pack up and you can stay at my house, it's less than a click away, and you wouldn't make it any where else. Just hurry and make a decision these storms come in fast." She said getting up any walking toward the camp.

Gunner walked toward Rex and whispered, "should we trust her Sir?" "Well, she did save our lives so i think for a time we can."


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing to be said, already typed**

* * *

It had taken almost an hour to pack up camp and be on their speeders. The storm wasn't there yet, but it was drizzling, not acidic yet. "Just wait till the storm hits, they can last up to days sometimes" Hunter yelled over the whooshing sound of the wind."And what's the shortest?" Rex yelled in response. He was starting to regret trusting her.

By the time they reached her house it was down pouring, barely missing them. She hopped off her speeder and grabbed a key card from her belt, which looked exactly identical to every other key card. "This way," she said coolly tossing her jacket onto a shelf, exposing her upper back.

"Your guy's need the light on, don't you?" They all agreed, saying," yha."

Hunter walked over to where Rex was standing, brushing his armored shoulder slightly reaching and turning on the light. He could see her slightest blush, which surprised him. Was she blushing because of the weather, or because of him? No one else noticed, they all were gaping at the size of the house. Because of it's size it technically was a mansion. There was a large stair well which lead to the upper levels. "This way," Hunter said, walking up the stairs. Everyone followed, Rex at the back a little hesitantly, through a set of hallways to what looked like bed rooms. "You each can choose one, there's plenty of room, and stuff is in there for a reason, so don't hesitate to use it." Hunter said waving for them to go and choose a room.

Last thing Rex wanted tonight was to have to deal with his loud and obnoxious brothers talk about 'how did they think it would feel like to have her hips against theirs' or them talk about her breast. All they ever thought about was sex, Rex could understand, all of them were at their prime and full of testosterone. Plus they were rarely around women, he could care less about their conversations, but when they talked freely like that around him it got him angry. He choose a room close to the end of the hallway, away from everyone else. As he closed the door, he looked out and saw Hunter going down the stairs swaying slightly, then placed a hand against the wall. The gash in her leg was bleeding more than before. Rex walked over,"You ok? You look like your going to pass out."

She cleared her throat slightly, "Yha... I'm *cough* fine." Rex stepped closer, "Let me see," he gestured to her leg. She grabbed two chairs against the wall sand sat in one seat. Rex sat in the other, and gestured for her to put her leg on his lap. When she finally complied, he saw how deep the gash actually was. It was almost to the bone, "How'd you get this?"

"He pushed me and there was a sharp rock," Hunter said, they both knew who he was. "Hunter, you need medical attention," Rex said starting for Bone's room. "Don't I know what to do, I just need help getting my room."

"Where is it?" "Down the hall, then 3 rooms from the first right." She said, getting up. "Here," Rex said lifting her bridal style and carried her to her room, setting her on her bed when they reached her room. "I need the black plastic container on the desk." Hunter said, putting pressure on her leg. Rex grabbed the container, it was heavy, and carried it over to her. She opened it and grabbed what looked like a needle. She grabbed some cloth also, pressing it inside the wound. The were a scarlet red in seconds. Tossing them aside she pushed the needle though her skin, wincing slightly. Doing this in a cris-cross x form, she stitched her leg closed and the bleeding slowed down.

"Can you hand me the bottle that's on the table?" Hunter asked. "Ok" Rex said as he grabbed the bottle and handed it to Hunter. "Thanks" she said and took a swing of whatever was in the bottle. Slowly she stood, and grabbed some gauze and taped them over the stitches.

"You guys are hungry aren't you?" Hunter asked. "Yha they probably are, they eat like crazy." "I'll make something if you want, I haven't had any guests for awhile."

(About 2 hours later)

Clam chowder sat on the center of the table and everyone slowly started to go to the table. Hunter was missing, but everyone else was there. "Where's Hunter?" Bone asked. "Does someone have a crush?", Nex mused. Bone's face got bright red, "No, she asked me earlier to help her make sure that she cleaned her wound correctly."

"Right, that's probably code for something," Nex said teasing Bone more. There was a knock on the main house door. Hunter appeared out of no where and swung the door open.

"Klaus che ci fai qui?" Hunter said slightly protective. "Ho bisogno di parlare con te in questo momento per i tuoi amici qui." Klaus said walking inside. " What are they saying?" Smosh whispered to the group. "I have no clue." Roon said quietly. "I think it's Italian," Rex said turning toward Hunter to try to hear more.

" Sai chi e che cosa sono, perche 'li aiuta, se il SEPS. scoprire avranno la testa," Klaus whispered pretty loudly. " Tu non pensi io non so. Non faccio che hanno bisogno del mio aiuto, e tu sai come mi sento di aiutare le persone." Hunter said not so quietly. " Tu sai che io sto solo guardando fuori per quello che è meglio per voi. Sembri affamato, hai nutrito di recente?" Klaus said a hint of worry in his voice. Hunter slapped his hand away when he reached to touch her face, " Io sto bene non ho bisogno del vostro aiuto, è così c'è qualcos'altro che serve?" "Basta guardare le spalle ok? Promettimi che, la tua l'ultima cosa che posso dire che è la famiglia." Klaus said as he was walking out the door. "Bene Io prometto ok?" Hunter said nodded and walked out side to his speeder bike. It was still raining, well more like pouring.

Rex looked at Hunter, but she just stared at her feet, then went back up stairs. Rex got up and walked up after her. "Hunter?" He asked as he entered her room. He saw her eyes were red like she was about to cry," I'm fine, you should be with you troops." She said quietly. "No your not," Rex denied as he walked closer to her. Her eyes were a soft blue under the light, not like the red-brown they were when they first met, which were about to over load with tears.

Rex pulled her against him into a hug when she started sobbing, he rubbed her back as she cried into his shoulder, her warm tears seeping into his body glove through the chinks in his armor. He could feel his face redden as he heard a knock and the door open, knowing that someone had seen him holding her as she cried, and then the door closed quickly. This'll give them to gossip about, Rex though slightly angry that someone saw him holding her.

Slowly, her crying came to a stop but she didn't make an effort to make him stop hugging her. He could feel he softly nuzzle her head more into his shoulder, and he pulled her slightly more against him. She looked up at him, her soft blue eyes filling his vision. She's so pretty, Rex thought. Slowly, and slightly hesitantly, he tilted her chin and started leaning down. She inhaled sharply, and started to stand on her toes. Their lips had barely brushed each other's when the door opened. Rex turned to see Skulls, "Sorry was I interrupting something?", Skulls said raising an eyebrow at the captain. "No nothing at all," Rex said leaving the room, Skulls following still raising an eyebrow said, " Skywalker wants to talk to you and know what's going on, I tried to tell him but he doesn't believe, and wont listen to me. And Sir, what was that, in her room-"

"Nothing ok so don't ask again," Rex said with a tone of command that he never used; not with them, not with the generals, and especilly Rookies or civilians. It was more of a protective, alpha male, type of tone of command. The suddeness of the captain's regular to hostle tone change made Skulls cower a little. It actually scared him. The captain had never been so protective or secret about anything before, he had usally gone and talked to him, Bones, or Commander Cody about his troubles.

(Flash Back at least 5 missions ago)

"Hey Skulls you got a minute?" Rex asked.

"Yha Cap. what'd you need."

They had just gotten off of Planeta mrtvých, translating Planet of the Dead. There they had encountered not only droids, but somethings that could anyone nightmares. One being vampires. They hadn't acctually seen any, the planet didnt have a moon, and the sun was rarely up. The one Skulls had acctually seen was scary; all of it's teeth were like fangs, the veins were all visible in it's face, and it was white, not pale but white white. It's eyes were Black black and he could see his reflectin, and the most scariest thing for him was all the blood. The thing was almost dripping, the blood covered it's face, most of it's shirt and pants and shoes. It was the blood of his brothers.

"Just wanted to make sure you were ok" Rex said sitting on his bunk in the Resolute.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken," Skulls said looking at the floor.

"Tough for your first mission huh? One of my toughest yet." Rex said trying to cheer him up. "Hey you wanta know something I haven't told enyone else?"

Suddenly interested he said," Sure."

"I thought you would, now you can't tell anyone else, Ok?"

"Ok." Skulls said excitedly.

"Ok, this is the reason I'm the way I am today, now are you sure you want to know?" Rex said stalling, intensifying the moment. Skulls nodded," Ok, the reason I'm the no nocenct, mostly strick leader I am is because on my first mission there was a brother, Twist, and he and I became bestfriends and the pranksters, never that serious, even on the battle field. Always messing around. Then one day we got assigned to the 501st, we had skill, but we pranked everyone, even on the field. So after our 3rd mission, the Commander called us out, said he wanted to talk to us. When we met with him, of course we planed a prank, but we didn't know what that one prank would cause. We were on Jodenhiem, droids were everywhere, in every city, town, even farm. That's important to know, ok you got that." Rex said looking at Skulls, seeing him drawn into the story, "So the Commander said that we needed to stop the pranks or he would go talk to the Kaminoins on Kamino and see if they could 'fix' us. Them I was second in command. Also important to know. Of course, we said yes we'll stop the tricks, but didnt mean it. Only did we regret the pranks we had done when it got some one hurt. It wasn't meant to be that loud, or bright. We had put a light, sound, I don't remember what it was called. But we set if off in the middle of the night, allerting a near by squad of droids where we were. They came an hour later, had gone into one burrack and killes all the men inside before anyone had a chance to act. Trick was in that burrack, and so was the Commander."

"So what else happened?" Skulls asked sucked into the story.

"We'll I had to lead the men against the droids, the general was in the middle of a meeting when it started and soon he had come to help, but most of us were down already. There were about 3 or 4 people left when Skywalker came. Everyone knew that Trick and I caused the droids to find us, they all pushed for me to be 'fixed' or eliminated. They were heartless about it, like I was some type of prey, but Skywalker saw my skill and that I had passion for what we did. He made me a deal, get my act together, get my head straight, then I would be able to lead the men."

Skulls was so drawn into the story that his eyes seemed to glow. He was leaning forward. Rex laughed slightly, "you know how you look right now." Skulls seemed to notice how he thought he looked, then sat back, "Sorry."

Rex chuckled,"No, no it's fine. Anyway back to the story, so about a month after that mission, I finally got my act together. Then I lead the men on the Suso mission. You know about that mission?" Skulls nodded, " Well that was the first mission that I was the way I am today."

(Flash Back Ends)

Hunter and Klaus are speaking Italian.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rex where are you, your not at the camp sight like you should be," Skywalker demanded. "No we're at this girl, named Hunter's house." Rex said, the annoyence visible in his voice. "Why are you there?"

"We're here because of the freaken acid rain and blood draining vapmires runing around the FREAKEN planet." Everyone in the room was staring, "And if you want to sit in the rain then be my guest. I'M DOING WHATS BEST FOR THE TROOPS." Rex said ending the transmittion. No one moved, except Rex who stormed out of the room."Did the Captain just hangup on the General?" they started whispering to each other.

Anakin and Ahsoka stared at where the image of Rex had been about 5 seconds ago, but he had ended the transmition. "Did he just-" Ahsoka started, she could still feel the annoance, anger, and frustration that was coming off of Rex. Skywalker was beyond angry, and Ahsoka was afraid for what Anakin would do to Rex. "Master, he's probably stressed and maybe even a little scared. Those things are taking over the planet, and the troops don't know how to fight them. And like you said, 'doing what's best sometimes means bending the rules'. Yo-" Ahsoka tried to reason till Anakin cut in, "Ahsoka, just don't," he said raising his hand, the anger visible in his voice. He walked off the bridge toward his quarters, everyone on the bridge watched him leave.

"General? Should we head to Mirususo? We would get there by tomorrow." one of the clones on the bridge asked. Ahsoka sighed," Yeah, set course for Mirususo." Anakin's gunna be even more mad, Ahsoka thought to herself.

As she walked down the hall, looking at her feet, she bumped into someone and fell backwards. She hit her head on the ground, and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes with black flakes staring at her."Oh my- Sir? Are you okay?" She heard above a soft ringing in her ears. She laughed slighly," Im fine Echo, it was my fault anyway. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking."

"Sir, your bleeding, you should go to the medical bay. Here I'll help you," Echo said helping her up, and giving her enough space to walk but was close enough if something happened he could help.

In the medical bay, the medical droid came back, "You have a slight concussion from your fall, nothing to serious, but I'll have one of the medics give you some medication. Just one pill you need to take, then you can get back to fighting in a couple hours." Ahsoka nodded, half paying attention to what the droid was saying. She was still thinking about how Rex had snapped. How long had he been hanging on to that anger, and what happened that made him snap?

One of the clone medics came with the medicine that Ahsoka took without hesitation. "Okay, you should be fine in the next 3 hours, but till then don't get any food, liquids, or sleep. The medicine needs time to work. Echo, just make sure she doesn't do any of that, okay?" "Okay, come on, Sir," Echo said getting up to leave.

Rex went to his room, and paced around. I should go apologize, Rex thought, but then again, Skywalker had forced me on this mission, saying 'You know how to fight these things, and you know the planet.' It wasn't like I could say no to the General. I would've been forced to go one way or another. And look where it got me, I almost kissed a girl I didn't even know the name of, yelling at the general, and most of the men I had were dead because of ONE vampire. He still didn't eat and now he was starving, but he didn't dare go down and get food.

Right after Rex left her room, Hunter sat on her bed. She had her head in hands, and her elbows on her knees." Hunter, what'd you doing?" she whispered to herself. She could feel anger radiating off one of the people down stairs and there was shock in the rest. There was a door shutting and Hunter knew it was his room. There was no intoductions, she just had to figure out their names by herself. She could tell that he was hungry.

Grabbing some of her smacks, technically meals, she went to his room. Knocking, she opened the door. "Hey, I thought you might be hungry, since you were down there for a whole 2 seconds." she said walking in the room, tossing him a bag. He looked confused, then opened the bag. There was some turkey, mash potatoes, and rolls in small containers. He looked up, "Thanks," he said. "Yeah well I thought it might be weird for you to go down and eat, after everything that was going on." He nodded, "By the way, my names Rex." She nodded slightly, "nice to meet you, Rex." she finished, smiling.

She started to walk out," Hunter, about earlier," Rex started.

"Forget it ever happened, it was just in the moment," Hunter finished.

Ahsoka and Echo roamed the halls, looking for something to do. "So, what do you want to do?" Echo asked. "I don't know, what do you usally do?" Ahsoka asked back.

"What do I do..." Echo fake pondered," Well I usally go to the mess hall, but you can't eat, then I would review the details of the mission, then get some sleep, you know, the boring stuff."

Ahsoka laughed, then stopped," There's one thing I want to do real quick." Ahsoka went to her quarters and sat at her desk, starting her holopad. She typed in 'Hunter, Mirususo' into the Republic data base. The results came up empty. "Who's Hunter?" Echo asked, pulling up a chair and sitting next to her. "She's some girl that supposivly 'helped' Rex and the troops out some how, but I have a bad feeling about her." Ahsoka tried every type of search she could, but nothing even close to a person.

"Here, let me try," Echo said, taking the holopad from her. He entered a series of codes then entered, 'osusuriM, retnuH'. "Why'd you enter it backwards?" Ahsoka asked.

"These codes use a group of mini decoding sets, so if this 'Hunter' has a different identity these'll find it." The holopad beeped, signalling it found a match. "Holy Crap," Echo said, responding for both of them," We need to warn them."

"Yeah I think we should," Ahsoka said rushing to the communication center, with Echo following, to contact Rex and the troops.

The rain had stopped and there were puddles every where. Hunter stood outside, fixing the red, black, and white roses that were in her backyard. There was a maze, a couple statues, and then a shed. Unlike when he was first on Mirususo, the planet had been completely dark with no sun, it was sunny and warm. Rex was still in his room, he had refuse to leave or talk to anyone for the day that had passed from when he had snapped.

The truth was that he was to ashamed to even look at the men. He had always been cool-headed till Skywalker had sent him on this mission. He looked out the window and saw the men runing around the perimiter of the property. That's my que that I should at least workout, Rex thought slightly bitterly. "What's happening to me," he whispered to himself.

The Captain hadn't left his room in a day, and he refused to look at or talk to anyone. "HEY! SNIPER! KEEP UP!" Expo shouted, seeing I was about a yard or so behind. I glanced at the Cap's room," COMMING!"

Hunter was casually walking around, making sure the plants were fine and perfectly trimmed. They made their was around to the backside again, when Sniper stopped. The heard the faintest clanking," Sniper! Will you stop not running." Expo yelled.

"HOLD ON!" Sniper yelled, and started to climb a tree. "Sniper!? What on Earth are you doing?" Sniper ignored Expo and used his helmet to zoom in to where he thought he heard droids. Sure enough there they were, atleast a mile out of firing range. "GUYS WE GOT DROIDS ABOUT A MILE OUT!" Sniper yelled getting everyone's attention. "How long?" Gunner yelled.

"UM, hour tops," Sniper said. "Well lets get ready to scrap some tinnies," Gunner said going to get his gun along with everyone else.


End file.
